Like A Shooting Star, It's Just Who We Are
by BetterRunBetterRun
Summary: Oneshot! Just a bit of short bit of Danice fluff. Reference to 'Starlight' by Matt Cardle.


Alice Collins stood in the middle of the lawn, gazing at the sky.

She had been making her way up to the house from the animal hospital, doing a quick check before she went to bed, when something in the darkest corner of the sky had caught her eye. She had stopped abruptly, transfixed, gazing upwards, searching for what it was that she had seen.

Turning away from the house that she so loved, she let her eyes wander across the dark ocean above her.

The African night sky was renowned for being particularly beautiful. Stars clustered together brightly, some of them so bright it was actually possible to see them flicker, their colour changing to every colour on the spectrum, too quickly for the eye to take in properly.

She was sure it had been a shooting star that had caught her attention. She continued to gaze upwards, knowing that the particular star in question would only have been present for a split second. She looked to the sky regardless, her untroubled mind searching for the beauty her eye had drawn her to, wondering if there would be more.

The first time she had seen a shooting star at Leopards Den, was the night Danny had asked her to stay on after the rabies outbreak, all that time ago. In fact, she had seen at least half a dozen. They, like the stars, seemed to arrive in clusters, presenting themselves to Alice together.

The second time she had seen the shooting stars light up the sky, had been the night before Danny had kissed her. Like she was now, she had stood, transfixed, gazing up at them in wonder. At that time, though, she had been in a very different situation - she was planning to leave. Danny and his masterfully timed realisation of feelings, however, had ensured that never happened.

The third had been just as spectacular. They family had been gathered around the small wooden table of the veranda, chatting happily, when they all saw them. Danny had proposed to Alice that day. Her beautiful engagement ring had been the centre of attention most of the night - Alice couldn't take her eyes off it. And when she did, it was only so she could look at Danny. However, at that moment, everyone's eyes were on the beautiful streaks in the sky.

She had never been happier.

And so, this night, as Alice stood completely still on the dark, dry lawn, looking up into the sky, she smiled happily. Finally, as they always seemed to do, the rest of the cluster of stars followed their companion, shooting West. They only appeared in the sky for the smallest second, intermittently scorching across a tiny section of sky as though it had been perfectly choreographed.

The shooting stars, to Alice, always seemed to predict the points in her life that she was happiest. After all, her and Danny were due to be married in just 6 days time. Right on cue again, the stars waved to her from wherever in the universe they were, their bright tails staying in the sky for just a second after the star itself had disappeared.

Danny's arms snaked round her middle, and she slid effortlessly into his embrace. She had been so immersed in her stars, that she hadn't even heard him approach her.

'Looking to your stars again?' He asked her, kissing the side of her head, pressing his lips into her smooth, dark hair.

Alice smiled.

'You're like Mystic Meg.' He whispered, and Alice chuckled, turning in his arms to wrap her arms around his middle.

She had told him all about the presence of her lucky shooting stars. He knew how much Alice believed they were her lucky omen, predicting a good and happy point approaching in her life. She looked deep into his eyes, seeing the humour still there, burning like Alice imagined the stars to be, millions of miles away.

'...I can't wait to marry you.' Alice whispered, and his smile turned to a look of pride and love.

He bowed his head and kissed her once, slowly, before pulling away and moving one hand to the side of her face, stroking her cheek.

'I can't wait to marry you either.' He told her softly, his thumb repeatedly grazing over her soft skin. 'Did you see your shooting stars tonight? Is that what you were looking for?' He whispered to her, his voice slightly husky.

She didn't answer him straight away, instead unwrapped her arms from around his back and held onto the front of his shirt, leaning against him as he moved both his hands to the base of her back.

Alice nodded slowly, looking deep into his eyes. 'I think they are predicting a happy point in my life in the near future...' Alice mused quietly, and Danny smiled softly, 'I wonder what that could be?' She asked, and she felt his chest rumble as he laughed.

'Hmm. I wonder.' He said, his eyes, even in the dark night, bright and happy.

They were both quiet for a moment, just gazing into one and others eyes, imagining their upcoming wedding day.

'I love you.' He whispered simply, and Alice beamed, unable to stop herself.

'I love you too.' She told him, stretching up on her toes to kiss him lovingly.

In the sky, the stars disappeared, leaving a wake of happiness behind them.

-x-

**A/N Aww fluffy one shot. Please review if you would like to! L x**


End file.
